The Unfinished Veritaserum
by KuraraOkumura
Summary: When Hermione gets called to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes by the twins, she has no idea what she's putting herself into... Oneshot of the twins and of Hermione, threesome, don't like, don't read!


George grinned as Hermione stepped into the door, his brother bent over their latest invention quickly straightening to take her in. They both walked over to her and embraced her tightly, not one at a time but together, lifting her off her feet as they laughed.

"George," she said, tiptoeing up to place a kiss on his cheek before doing the same to his twin. "Fred," she continued.

"Hermione!" the two bellowed, their matching ruffled ginger hair shining brightly in the sun bathing them from the veranda.

She stood there looking at them for a few seconds before shaking herself, letting her satchel fall to the floor beside the wide couch of their apartments over their shop, and gave them a bright smile as they led her to the cauldron placed on a counter near the wall of the large living room.

"This is what we asked you to come for-" George began.

"Our latest invention to date-"

"And the very first of a long line-"

"Of matching products!"

"It's not perfect yet-"

"And we're sorta stuck on the last few ingredients-"

"So we taught we'd call you in to check, what with you being Potions Master in Beauxbatons!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at their wide grins, stiffling a giggle.

"And of course I was the only possible candidate for this?" she said sarcastically.

Fred whimpered, an expression of mock-guilt on his face.

"Well, you know, we did think about getting Snape instead-"

"But we didn't think he'd be quite ok with checking over the very things that seem to cause him so much problems inside the walls of Hogwarts! Not that that's our fault of course!"

"We thought the bloody bugger had better things on his mind than checking over the Weasley's works."

Fred winked at her, and she laughed heartedly before finally bending over the potion and sniffing it. She breathed in deeply, and George cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed.

"Hum, Hermione," he began, "you don't want to do that."

She shot him an odd look, finally noticing the Muggle gas masks that both the twins were wearing. Her eyes opened wide, and she took a quick step backwards, her palm itching nervously.

"Ok, so what exactly is in that?"

The twins exchanged a look before speaking.

"It's a form of Veritaserum," George started.

"Except it doesn't really do the same thing."

"You can't lie, just like the real thing, but you can't pretend either."

"You act impulsively, you can't stop yourself."

"We were just missing the last few ingredients, that's why we called you in-"

"But I don't know exactly what the thing will do to you since it's not actually finished yet."

Hermione blinked.

"I was thinking it smelt like Veritaserum, but there's an edge to it that I can't quite place. Pretty sure it's stronger than the real thing for that matter."

Fred nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"It's takes longer to kick in but it is in fact stronger than the liquid version of it. Smelling it's fumes - as you just did - is enough to set it off."

"Crap," she mused, biting her bottom lip. "So I'm about to test your wonderful invention, huh?"

George gave her a wicked grin.

"Yep. And so are we, in fact. The masks are the only thing we've found to hamper it's effects, but they only hold back part of the fumes. It doesn't seem to be affected by the spells we tried to throw on ourselves to stop it from entering our systems, so we had to resolve to using Muggle stuff."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what did you say the thing did again?"

The twins exchanged another look.

"Well, we're not sure exactly, but it's supposed to wipe out all your inhibitions. We could expect the unfinished version to be even stronger than the finished one."

The young witch shivered suddenly, a long, blissful shiver running through her body. She leaned back into the couch sitting behind her, and bit her lip to stop from moaning. The two red heads stared, appreciating her curves and well placed forms, each taking an involuntary step forward. Startled, they shook their heads as Hermione stretched, trying hard to pry their eyes away from her plunging collar and the shirt lifting to reveal her flat stomach.

"Hermione," George whispered, his voice deeper and rougher than it had been just seconds before, "I think you should leave. Now," he added at her startled gaze.

Fred nodded in agreement, his suddenly dark eyes meeting hers.

"Go back to your apartment - the effects should wear away in a few hours."

"Hmm," George agreed, taking another step forward as Hermione just stared at them, eyeing them as if they had lost their minds.

"Are you two ok?" she asked, pushing herself off the couch and grabbing George's wrist gently.

He growled at her, and her eyes widened, her pulse quickening and her breath ragged as her own insides flared up. His dark eyes met hers, and he stepped forward again, bringing her with him, pushing her against the couch in one swift motion, his hungry eyes never leaving hers. Fred's hand was on his twin's arm then, quietly urging him to regain his senses as his hands ran over Hermione's hips and she took in a quick breath, his slowly growing erection pressing against her throbbing pussy. She gasped as he leaned his lower body into her, oblivious to his twin's attempts to restrain him, and suddenly his lips were on hers, a hand on the small of her back pulling her roughly into him as he forced his way into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, all rational thoughts gone as her tongue met his and he stroked her mouth deeply. His hands grasped her hips tightly, and one slipped under her shirt, leaving a fiery trail on her skin as it edged up, baring her stomach and finally her bra as she lifted her arms and allowed him to take it off her.

Then she grabbed the hem of his shirt, stealing his lips again as she pulled it upwards slowly and finally slid it over his head, her hands appreciating his lean, muscular chest as they roamed over him.

"George," she whispered, breathing hard into his mouth as they kissed.

"Hermione," he murmured back at her, his hands undoing her bra as he spoke. The fabric fell to the floor with a short thump, and George ran his hands over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

There was a noise beside them, and she stole a quick glance to the side, shocked to see Fred leaning against the opposite wall with his hand into the front of his pants, his eyes never leaving them. His bulging eyes were completely dilated, his hand moving frantically and erratically.

Then George picked her up roughly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them up to the wall, still kissing. She felt him shove her into his twin, and suddenly there were four hands feeling her, not two. Fred's right hand dipped into the front of her pants, and she threw her head back on his shoulder, his lips nipping harshly on her earlobe as he finger-fucked her roughly. George held her against his twin, watching as his ministrations deepened and the bulge in his pants pressed against the spot where Fred's fingers were moving. He bent down then, taking Hermione's hardened nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, sucking and biting gently in turn, appreciating her moans and her hands raking up and down his back.

George let her down to the floor, and she watched with frantic eyes as he undid his belt and buttons, Fred's hand never stopping inside of her. She reached back then and grabbed the bulge in his pants firmly, squeezing gently, and he moaned into her ear, his movements inside her becoming erratic, the thumb of his other hand massaging her clit simultaneously. She gave a cry, close to her release, and her hand tightened convulsively on his crotch. Then his fingers were gone, lingering instead on her breasts, and she whimpered at the loss, her pussy aching with want and desire, almost unbearable. Her eyes took in George then, right in front of her, his hand moving up and down his shaft quickly, his head thrown back, his tip just millimetres away from her centre. Hermione bucked her hips desperately and finally connected with him; he whipped his head down and caught her wrists, pinning them against the wall and pressing himself against her, in the process also pressing her arse into Fred's erection, and she realized then that he'd also removed his pants at some point.

George drew her in for a passionate kiss, his lower body pressing into hers until she began wriggling her hips into his in an attempt to soothe her desire. He groaned into her mouth, and then one of his hands shot down to position himself at her entrance, leaving her two wrists imprisoned in a single hand above her head. He watched her with hungry eyes, and she felt Fred's erection pressed into her arsehole. She gasped as she realized that they were about to enter her both at the same time, and she broke George's kiss, anticipation making her lungs heave forcefully.

"Mione," Fred growled into her ear, and a shiver went through her and down into her throbbing centre.

She gulped and nodded, and suddenly gave a loud scream as she was impaled on them, her hips raised against George and then Fred as they began thrusting inside her irregularly.

The twins gasped together at just how tight she was, and they slowed down as they synchronised their movements. Slowly, gently, they slid in and out of her, and finally she gave in, and her entrance tightened convulsively around George as she came strong, splattering him in her juices, shouting both their names one after the other. They followed her nearly immediately, pressing their manhoods inside her one last time as they too came.

Hermione took deep calming breaths, sandwiched as she was between the twins, their hands slowly coming to rest on her body. Her head rolled back on Fred's shoulder, and George leaned into her swiftly, his hand gently stroking her backside, brushing his twin's skin in the process. Then finally the three parted, Fred's lingering kiss imprinted on the flesh of her neck.

The witch's legs wobbled for a short moment as they let her go, and she closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the last shadow of the feelings that had been coursing through her just minutes before. She brought a hand to her lips, still tasting George's mouth on hers, and bit her bottom lip softly, gently, not breaking the sudden dizziness and contempt that had flooded her body. She leaned against the wall for support, un-embarrassed at her nakedness, and suddenly there was a hand in the small of her back, and a cloak was thrown over her shoulders to cover at least a minimum of her flesh. She cradled the hems around her collarbone, her arms crossed over her chest under the garment. She opened her eyes then, and met George's. They were clear now, their regular blue tinkling with pleasure and an obvious embarrassment, something Hermione had never seen in the twins' eyes. She lifted a hand out from the cloak and stroked his cheek somewhat shyly, her eyes never leaving his. He placed a hand on hers and held it there, breathing softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"What for?" She smiled at his confusion, and George frowned. "There's no need for you to be sorry, George. As much as I hate to admit it," she chuckled, "I've always wanted this. Don't be sorry; I should be the one thanking you for calling me in."

She placed her lips softly on his then, and the two just lingered there, not opening their mouths or deepening the kiss, but simply enjoying the feeling of warmth creeping through them. Fred came close to them, and together they were locked in a loving embrace, the kind that lasts and lasts and is remembered down into eternity, when mentalities have changed and the people aren't the same. All three had found their hearts in the others' flesh, and together they formed a new Golden Trio; a trio that was to be contested many times over the years as indecent and obscene - but none of them ever faltered. They chose to ignore the world and lost themselves in love and contempt instead.


End file.
